My Demon's kiss
by stepo12344
Summary: A short tale of a young girl and a young demon called Anaimon who become friend and later it ties in with my other story 'Green Haired Devil' remeber short and


the moon had shined so bright that day so long ago. A silhouette was shimmying down the neighbor's green apple tree when I saw him first. My heart had thumped sporadically, as he picked our back door's lock and entered. Unsure what to do, I tiptoed to the creaky steps. Descending down to find him ransacking through our medical cabinet and clawing through the boxes and pill jars. Suddenly he swerved to glare at me with bright larkspur colored eyes. "Who's there," he demanded in a boyish voice.I gasped and whispered "I-I'm Sam." His eyes never left mine as he somehow appeared before me in a blink of an was only 2 inches taller then me, and seemed to have weird shapes on the sides of his head. "Well? What are you staring at?" I hadn't realized that my mouth was agape and I was staring. I switched my gaze to peer over his shoulder to see the damage I presumed he caused; everything was askew, as well as my favorite drink of Hawaiian Punch from the 2 gallon jug my mom bought. "Were you searching for something? Can I help you?" His translucent surprise caused him to look more and more mysterious… and soon more attractive.

He replied with "Um I was searching for some liquid that heals wounds." I smiled like a goof and guessed he meant rubbing alcohol. I slowly paced to the kitchen and climbed up the drawers to the counter. I tried to be careful not to slip, as I felt for the right wooden cabinet. The rubbing alcohol was at the top, hiding crayons my mother hid from my 2 year old brother's mouth. I listened for the sound of swishing liquids, but couldn't find it. Then my hand reached it with the tiny tips of my fingers. But my little PJ gown caught on the side of the old cabinet, and I slipped. My voice squeaked, and I shut my eyes as tight as I could, anticipating for the agonizing pain of hitting the tile floor. None occurred. One by one I opened my eyes to see the young boy had caught me; his arms embracing me gently, as if I was porcelain doll about to crumple.I exclaimed "Oh! Thank you so much!" A small breath was all the escaped his lips before I'd swung my arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheek! His face burned fiery red at the gift. Realization crossed my mind; how would he take this? Not knowing how, I fled from his embrace. "I'm sorry," I clasped my hands to my face, as I ran for the stairs.

Half way up before I heard light sounds of laughter. That sounded like he was mocking me. Fuming, my hands turn to fists and I whispered as loud as I could "Why are you laughing at me?" When he glimpsed at my furious look he collapsed to the ground in snickers. "Ugh!" I trudged back to the kitchen and bent down. The out bursts of laughter had died down, and only an odd rhythm of breathing escaped his lips. I hadn't even seen his face yet. I felt the wall closest to me, and searched for the light switch. Click! The lights went on, causing me to gasp once more. A black piercing snake like tail, and two curled horns sprouted from his scalp. He shielded his eyes, not looking at me with his expected sadness and despair. Different feelings surged through my veins: Shock, confusion, Anger, then sympathy. I cracked a smile and sat by his side on the ground. "Why didn't you tell me it was halloween?" I spoke, kneeling down by his side. His eyes frowned as he glumly announced. "It`s not halloween! I'm a demon!" Now I was the one having the fits of giggling. "Then you're a demon cub!" I screeched in laughter. He frowned and told me to shut my face. I than stopped and said "all right i`m going to bed" i then went to bed and i fell a sleep whilst he slept on the couch."Good morning sam," he said as he arose and scratched his head. "I have to go. But could you give me the liquid please?" "Oh!" I searched to find It and succeeded in getting the rubbing alcohol down, as I picked the bottle up from the ground. I used a towel to dab the wound on his arm with the medicine. He winced, attempting not to squirm. I finished cleaning the cut, and went to get the gauze to wrap it. "Ah! Here it is!" When I turned around he was gone. In his place was a small inscription written on a pink sticky note. (Sam Thank you I wil come back)

I was overjoyed, for in my point of view, this boy like demon was my first boyfriend. I've never had a boyfriend! Was all I could think when he'd left my home, and I'd only known him for a day! It was about 6:13 AM my sleepy mother came to the kitchen to see the unruly mess that had encountered that night. I smiled and squealed in my high-pitched voice "I've got a boyfriend!" Night after night he came and stayed with me. Filling my mind with sweet tales about how his home was tied with mine; Demons of all kind lived in peace hiding from the humans' naked eye. I listened intently. Every time he would leave, he'd leave me a tiny message on my mother's pink sticky notes. One night he was telling me about the rooscat (a rooster and cat together) until I interrupted to ask him a serious question. "Wait. What's your name?" I interrogated. His lecture stopped, and he swiveled to stare at me with those mesmerizing purplish eyes. His eyes closed together, as if he didn't know what to say. He didn't answer. He didn't even speak. He said nothing. There wasn't anything to say, instead; mouth to mouth conversation. . . The demon boy kissed me! It wasn't on the cheek or on the hand like in the movies, but fully on the mouth! Being a 13 year old girl i had i wild imaginatiom but this fairy tale ending in the same way . The last thing I remember was how soft his lips were, and how much I liked him. Then the dream shattered. My eyes opened, immediately filling with tears. He was gone. Every night I searched outside for him. Only to be disappointed by the rising sun. My mom could give me no comfort. I wanted my little demon boy back and soon. every time he vanished he allways left that same sticky note saying "Sam thank you i will be back soon" knowing this give me ease and reading it out made my haert skip a beat every time.

but this time he never left any thing. my world grew cold untill one day out of the blue a small pink sticky note lay on the table saying "sam thank you for everthing i have done"


End file.
